This invention relates to hypodermic syringes for withdrawing blood or infusing a patient with serums and the like and, more particularly, to a hypodermic syringe designed to prevent accidental pricking of the fingers or hands of the person using the syringe.
Presently, the administration of an injection or blood withdrawal involves the removal of a protective cap covering the needle of a hypodermic syringe and, after the withdrawal of the needle from the body of a patient, the replacement of the cap over the needle before the entire hypodermic unit is discarded. Single-use hypodermic units are used in virtually all cases. The procedures just-described can easily lead to the accidental pricking of a hand or finger of the administrant, the injection of harmful viruses and bacteria under the skin, and the resultant infection of the administrant. In view of the increasing occurrence of fatal diseases such as Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome (AIDS), it is absolutely essential that accidental needle pricks be avoided.
Accidental pricking occurs most often during the removal and replacing of the needle cap. It is at these moments that the hand of the administrant is nearest to the sharp needle point. More specifically, the most common accidental pricking occurs because the cap is firmly held in place over the needle by friction between the cap and a hub in which the needle is mounted. A large frictional force is intentionally provided, such as by the engagement of ribs formed on an external surface of the needle hub and on an internal surface of the cap, so that the cap does not inadvertently become dislodged from the needle and, thereby, cause the previously sterile needle to become contaminated. In order to overcome the frictional resistance, the administrant must firmly grasp the cap and pull. The release of the cap from the needle hub occurs suddenly, so that there is a tendency for the hand to whip back towards the exposed needle, causing an accidental prick to occur. Accidental pricking also occurs when the cap is being replaced over the needle, since the opening in the cap into which the needle must be inserted is quite small. As a result, a slight misjudgment or unsteadiness causes the needle, instead of entering the small cap opening, to miss the opening and prick the finger of the administrant, which, by virtue of holding the cap, must of necessity be near the cap opening. In fact, such accidental pricking occurs even though caps of excessive length are used to cover even a short needle in an effort to increase the distance between the needle and the administrant's hand. For example, a cap used to cover a 11/2 inch long needle may be as much as 2 inches long.